Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the temperature, the turbine system must be constructed of materials which can withstand such temperatures during continued use.
In addition to modifying component materials and coatings, one common method of increasing temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of complex cooling channels. The complex cooling channels are often formed in metals and alloys used in high temperature regions of gas turbines. One current method of forming the complex cooling channels includes drilling or electrical discharge machining. In addition to being expensive, it can be difficult to form complex cooling channels using drilling or electrical discharge machining. For example, with either drilling or electrical discharge machining, it is difficult to form shaped holes, and in particular, small shaped holes.
An alternative method of forming complex cooling channels may include additive manufacturing. However, additive manufacturing of certain articles can be difficult, and is generally limited with respect to various geometries. Specifically, additive manufacturing of thin vertical structures, such as impingement sleeves, typically results in collapse during manufacturing. Accordingly, most impingement sleeves are currently formed from rolled up pieces of sheet metal.
An article and method of forming an article that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.